An electric system within the meaning of the present invention may basically be any kind of electric system including electric conductor elements for conducting electric current through said fuselage, in particular electric conductor elements and electric circuit elements usually arranged in an aircraft between the fuselage structure, i.e. the outer skin and the supporting elements, and the interior fitting, i.e. the cabin wall parts.
Such electric systems installed in aircraft fuselages known in the art usually comprise a plurality of large cable looms which extend between the fuselage structure and the interior fitting in parallel to said fuselage longitudinal axis and the properties and dimensions of which are adapted to the requirements of the specifically customized interior fitting and intended use of the respective aircraft. Thus, one disadvantage of the electric systems of fuselages known in the art is that the high extent of cable looms which is necessary for power supply, control signals and data transfer in the latest aircrafts involves considerable weight and space requirement, which both negatively affect efficiency of an aircraft design.
Another disadvantage of the prior art fuselage electric systems is that a quick and simple exchange of parts of said electric system, which may be desirable e.g. for service or customizing purposes, is considerably difficult, as the entire cable looms or other electric system parts have to be removed or dismounted to merely change or add e.g. single cables. Such disassembly of the electric system for service or customizing purposes is time-consuming and cost-intensive. Moreover, the range of customization is limited by the predetermined dimensions and properties of available cables, cable looms, and further electric system parts.
A further disadvantage of the prior art fuselage electric system is that the installation of said systems into a fuselage during aircraft construction is considerably complex and time-consuming, as a large amount of cables and other electric parts, such as plug connectors or electric circuit elements, has to be provided, assembled, and mounted into said fuselage.